Calming Nerves
by love and petrichor
Summary: Jack knew he had to do something about Sam's constant worrying mixed in with her workaholic tendencies. They had tried the possibilities, but he knows his method would definitely work.


**Calming Nerves  
**Summary: Jack knew he had to do something about Sam's constant worrying mixed in with her workaholic tendencies. They had tried the possibilities, but he knows his method would definitely work.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights to the owners lalalalalalaalala

A/N: uh so yeah, sorry about being AWOL. school started and I can't seem to find time time to write. i'll try to update things, but I apologize if they're sort of pieces of crap. But I wrote this because I just needed a distraction.

* * *

Jack O'Neill needed to calm the nerves of Colonel Samantha Carter.

He had never seen her so nervous before. Sure, there was her being obsessed with her work and staying up all night in the base, but her running around and freaking out like a high school student cramming studying for a test was something Jack was not accustomed to. She was the representative of Earth who had to talk to an organization of alien species regarding peace treaties and alliances. The whole planet's weight was on her shoulders as making such an alliance would be a big advantage to the Earth.

Jack knew he had to do something about it. This over-the-top worrying was having a worse effect than her workaholic tendencies. She rarely ate and drank, but instead of reluctantly accepting the food and drink, she would blow up in anger to whoever was giving her the food that day. No one likes an angry Colonel Carter.

And he definitely knew he had to do something about it when he passed by her down the hallways of the Stargate Command. Her head was down and she was mouthing words from a stack of papers she was holding.

Purposefully, he stood in Sam's way to at least get her attention. And even then, she hadn't noticed a thing. As a result, she slammed right into Jack's body.

"Sir," she said, glancing up at him. There were obvious bags under her tired eyes. "I, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"Really?" he asked. "You didn't see me standing here waiting eagerly for you?"

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, Sir. Is there anything wrong?"

"Look, you're really worn out. If I, of all people, need to play a part of a close of Dr. Frasier to tell you that you need rest, then you've reached a whole new low."

"I can't rest yet! I need to go over this outline of what exactly I'm going to say to the committee. Now, I've already gone over the mannerisms they find unappealing—"

"Carter."

"—but actually, I need your opinion on something. After the introduction, I have two topics I want to jump to—"

"_Colonel Carter_."

"—I just want your opinion on which one flows better to the introduction of Earth and I'll see if I—"

"Sam!"

The use of her first name took her by surprise. She stopped midsentence, staring at the General quizzically.

Hallelujah, Jack thought, rolling his eyes.

"Sir?" she asked.

"You definitely need to lay it off a little bit," Jack said. "Especially if I had to use your first name to get your attention. Follow me."

"I can't—"

"Ah, ah, ah. No. Don't make me order you to follow me."

Sam sighed, annoyance bordering on anger bubbling up in her as she followed him around the base. She had no time for whatever mischief Jack was about to do! Couldn't he see that she has something important to do?

They walked for a long while, and Sam was itching to ask what Jack had up his sleeves. But she knew by his mere facial expression that she shouldn't ask. He led her to the part of the base that not a lot of people walk around in. Actually, at this time at night, they both knew this area was completely empty.

Jack reached a door that led into the supply closet. He opened the door and gestured Sam to walk inside.

"Sir?" she asked. Again, she received an index finger, silencing her. With a huff, she stepped into the dark room, standing in one end and tapping her foot out of impatience. Jack closed the door behind him, turned on the dim light, and locked the door.

Sam frowned. There was no reason as to why he needed to lock the door. Or at least, none that she knew of.

She watched as Jack crept towards her, his eyes locked right on hers. It made her feel a bit uncomfortable in addition to the small space of the supply closet. There was something in his eyes that she could not decipher. They were a bit… darker than usual. He walked right up to her so they were standing toe-to-toe, ridiculously close to each other. Actually, he was standing inappropriately close to the person he should regard as her second in command.

Without a word and without taking his eyes off of her, he took the stack of papers from her hands and placed it on the shelf right next to him. She tensed when she saw his eyes scanning her body, up and down.

"Sir?" she asked, her voice cracking before he leaned over and placed his lips against hers.

Sam whimpered against his mouth, obviously taken aback by his unexpected attack. His hand slid from her shoulder, through her neck and buried in her blond hair. She tensed for a bit, trying to figure out what the hell was going on as she felt his tongue against her lips to try to gain access. His free arm then snaked around the dangerously lower part of her waist.

However, Sam relaxed, letting Jack explore her body and returning the kiss. Her tongue met his and he took off her BDU jacket, exposing her arms and the black shirt underneath. Throwing the piece of article on the floor, he placed his hands on her hips and pushed her back against the metal wall. She let a small moan escape from her throat as she heard that satisfying thud. Jack aggressively untucked her black shirt so his hand can reach under to cup her breast.

Sam pulled away, mostly for lack of oxygen. She buried his face against his neck and gave out a small moan as he played with her nipple. His other hand traced the soft skin of her stomach, curving to the side and through her back and down to her rear to gently squeeze it. She shuddered at the touch. Her eyes met with his and they jumped from his eyes to his lips. She was about to say something when Jack placed an index finger to her mouth.

"Don't," he whispered, bringing his lips to her ear. His deep, baritone, and absolutely sexy voice was enough to make her knees give way. "I prefer that you don't think, either."

He wish was already granted since Sam couldn't even form a coherent thought at the feeling of his voice and his breath against her ear.

He worked his way downwards, kissing every inch of her skin from her jaw down to the curve of her neck. As he did that, his hands wandered down to unbuckle Sam's BDU pants. Once he got that down and out of the way, his fingers traced a line along her wet underwear. She drew out a shuddered breath as a hand clutched a bundle of Jack's hair in the back of his head.

"S-sir…" she managed to breathe out.

"Just relax," he said once again. Before darting his tongue out to lick her ear, he added, "Let go."

He pushed the undergarment down her legs and out of his way. Sam let out a pleasurable moan when Jack placed his fingers inside her very wet center, exploring every inch of her. His index finger encircled around her clit while his middle finger explored her labia. She almost slammed her head against the wall, eyes closed and mouth open as her gasps and moans intertwined with each other. Her back arched, causing her hips trying to grind against his. Her hands had found a way to untuck Jack's dress blues so her fingers could feel his skin.

He continued his actions, sending her completely over the edge just by two fingers thrusting in her and playing with her clit. Where his mouth was didn't seem to help as it was grazing over every inch of the skin of her neck. God, he was _so good_. She was worried for a few seconds that someone might hear them and catch them in the middle of the action, but even she ceased to care because of the things Jack was doing to her.

His stroking became quicker as Sam got closer to her orgasm.

"Sir," she gasped as he quickened his pace. It was making it very hard to speak in short, ragged, gasps. "Faster, please… oh god!"

Her hips jerked forward as she reached her climax, juices spilling out of her. She emitted a very loud moan bordering on scream that could probably possibly be heard through the base walls if the area was not empty at this time of night. She couldn't care less. She had been so stressed out lately. She deserved this, goddamn it.

Her legs were shaking and her hands still clutched the back of Jack's skin. Her face buried in his neck and she was panting hard, trying to come down from her absolute highest.

"Feel better?" he asked with a smirk, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

Jack pulled away, smiling at Sam's glassy expression that seemed to answer the question. As a cherry on top, he lifted her shirt, freed her breasts from her bra and took an erect nipple in his mouth, his tongue playing around with it while his fingers played with the other.

Sam once again leaned back and let out a small breath followed by a moan. Her fingers dug through Jack's hair.

He then let go of his grip on Sam, helping her put her uniform back together. He then helped himself, tucking his uniform back in and then handing her the BDU jacket left scattered on the ground. Her legs still felt like jello even when she managed to fix up her uniform to make it seem like nothing happened.

Jack took the previously ignored stack of papers and handed it to Sam.

"Colonel," he said with a head nod and a smirk, and reached for the door.

Oh, she felt better. Much, much better.

* * *

Jack literally groaned in frustration when he heard the door open and saw Sam enter his office. Actually, he groaned and buried his face in his hands, which is only saved for the worst offenders.

"Carter," he said. "Whatever it is, it can wait. I told you to get your ass off the base and get some rest. What are you doing?"

Sam didn't seem to be listening to the General at all as she was occupied in locking the door and closing the blinds that lay over the window.

"Carter?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. His speech was interrupted by Sam crashing her lips against his in a passionate kiss.

He gave in immediately, his tongue playing around with her lips and meeting hers. However, once she let go, he stared at Sam quizzically. Her mouth grazed over the skin on his jaw and hovered over his ear, her tongue flicking his earlobe.

He soundly gulped as her hands trailed down his chest and made their way into his pants. He unknowingly made a resonating moan from the back of his throat as she cupped him and started massaging his arousal.

"General," she whispered against his ear, popping the button of his pants and slowly unzipped the zipper. "You think I'm going to let you off the hook that easily?"


End file.
